<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>кликбейт: сделка с дьяволом by skaldin_kesting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655291">кликбейт: сделка с дьяволом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaldin_kesting/pseuds/skaldin_kesting'>skaldin_kesting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Deal With It, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Samhain, Teasing, but like in one scene, canon-typical jekyll thinking he’s in control, demon!Hyde, for which I am terribly late but who cares, just like I always do, this concept is supposed to be dark but I made it solely into memes and references, who summons (for scientifical reasons), wizard!Jekyll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaldin_kesting/pseuds/skaldin_kesting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джекилл совершает прорыв в демонологии и вызывает собственного чёрта в качестве вещественного доказательства новой теории. К сожалению, до приуроченной к Самайну научной конференции остаётся ещё много времени — достаточно, чтобы мистер Хайд спутал все карты неосторожному волшебнику.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>кликбейт: сделка с дьяволом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Как уже было сказано, здесь куча отсылок, типа, реально сто тыщ дохиущ. Я хз как оформлять двусторонние ссылки, так что буду просто отмечать каждую цифрой и пояснять в конце. Приятного прочтения!</p><p>P. S. Осторожно, в работе присутствуют спойлеры к "Фаусту" Гёте.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Я жизнь изведать дам ему в избытке,<br/>
И в грязь втопчу, и тиной оплету,<br/>
Он у меня пройдёт всю жуть, все пытки,<br/>
Всю грязь ничтожества, всю пустоту!<br/>
Он будет пить и вдоволь не напьётся,<br/>
Он будет есть, и он не станет сыт,<br/>
И если бы он не был чёрту сбыт,<br/>
Он всё равно пропал и не спасётся.</p>
</blockquote><em>Иоганн Вольфганг фон Гёте. Фауст.<br/>Перевод Б. Пастернака</em><p> </p><p>Да как этот паршивец Лэньон мог сомневаться в нем! Генри Джекилл быстро шёл в свою лабораторию, зло впечатывая каждый свой шаг в булыжниковую мостовую, обильно заливаемую ночным дождём. Улочка была не больше трёх метров в ширину, и брызги, порождаемые его ботинками, долетали до стен домов по обеим её сторонам. Луна только начала убывать; за тучами, скопившимися над Лондоном в тот день, её совершенно не было видно. Многие фонари не горели, ливень застилал зрение, но не это ослепляло чародея, а решимость, и он шёл на чистом автоматизме. </p><p>Нужная дверь открылась с тихим скрипом, потонувшим в раскате грома. У Джекилла уже были нужные семена, но они должны были прорасти и зацвести за считанные дни в неподходящем британском климате и в неподходящее время года, что далёкому от магии человеку показалось бы совершенно невозможным. Генри, однако, был не только не далёк от, но и максимально приближен к колдовской составляющей этого мира, а в юношескую свою бытность слыл знатоком гербологии, не такой уж популярной среди его однокурсников.</p><p>Он тщательно разрыхлил землю небольшой лабораторной теплицы, на южной стороне засыпал семена вереска, а на северной — семена дрока, и спешно начал замешивать особые колдовские удобрения [1]. Зельеварение давалось ему даже лучше, чем работа с травами, и приготовить необходимый препарат он мог бы и с закрытыми глазами. </p><p>Больше всего возни предстояло со свечами: половинчатых чёрно-белых, которые были заявлены в древней рукописи, у него не было. Поэтому, пока настаивалось удобряющее зелье, он достал белые и чёрные свечи, раздумывая, как получить этот необходимый гибрид. Через несколько мгновений волшебник, не мудрствуя лукаво, разрезал ту и другую свечи ножом и, пришептав заклинание, соединил половинки вместе так, что чёрная часть стала основанием, а белая содержала фитиль. „Что ж, это было просто“, — подумал он и проделал операцию снова. Таких свечей нужно было всего четыре — на четыре луча октограммы. Другие четыре должны были содержать полностью чёрные свечи. </p><p>Настоявшееся удобрение Джекилл залил в почву.</p><p>Так всё началось.</p><p>***</p><p>В защиту доктора Лэньона следует сказать, что предполагаемое открытие Джекилла стало бы революционным для демонологии. Классическая наука считала так: каждая душа имеет за собой ангела-хранителя, приставленного Богом, а демоны, совращающие душу, всегда различны и приходят извне, и с каждым из них молитвой и силой воли нужно бороться отдельно. Но зашифрованная древняя рукопись, по заверениям Генри, утверждала, что у каждого человека наравне с ангелом есть и демон, один на всю жизнь, который привносит в разум большую часть смуты и соблазнов, а внешние бесы причастны к ним значительно реже. Таким образом, вызвав того самого демона и уничтожив его, можно было бы обеспечить себе место в раю.</p><p>Сам манускрипт подобных глубоких идей по спасению души не содержал. „Инструкция по вызову вашего личного демона“ — лаконично значилось в нём, и именно ей бедолага Джекилл собирался последовать, чтобы проверить и доказать своё открытие.</p><p>***</p><p>Ни один порядочный колдун, увидев Джекилла в ту ночь, не догадался бы, что тот вызывает демона. За приоткрытым, создающим сквозняк окном тлел тончайший серп убывающей Луны, окружённый небольшими кучевыми облаками. На полу совершенно свободной от мебели комнаты белым мелом была нарисована октограмма, разделённая прерывистой линией на две равные части. На концах лучей одной половины были чёрно-белые свечи, там же, в пределах круга, стоял сам доктор Джекилл в жёлто-розовом венке из дрока и вереска. Такой же венок лежал и на другой половине, где на концах лучей все свечи были чёрными. </p><p>Всё это, как счёл бы любой демонолог, пребывающий в своём уме, не было условиями для призыва демона. Никто не пытался связаться с бесовским отродьем при ущербной Луне, и уж точно не использовал для этого звезду с чётным количеством лучей и мало-мальски белые свечи, чего уж говорить про венки, которые относились более к праздничной народной магии, чем к демонологии. Но Генри был полностью уверен в том, что он делал. Всё было исполнено в точности по инструкции, обнаруженной им в старинной рукописи. Оставалось лишь прочитать заклинание (на родном английском языке!ни один уважающий себя демон, по мнению прочих чародеев, не откликнется ни на что, кроме латыни или санскрита) и выпить зелье, слишком крепко зажатое сейчас в его руке. Он делал это десятки раз. </p><p>Он делал это десятки раз, но его кадык тяжело дёрнулся и руки задрожали, когда он закрыл глаза и медленно заговорил. </p><p>
  <em>— Губитель мой, исполнь свой чёрный долг,<br/>
Позволь мне пересечь добра и зла порог.<br/>
Душа навеки от спасения отреклась,<br/>
Ничто нарушить не способно эту связь.</em>
</p><p>Произнеся эти мрачные слова, Джекилл в несколько нервных глотков выпил колыхавшееся в стакане зеленоватое зелье до последней капли. Спустя несколько пустых мгновений, раздувших в сотни раз уже зародившуюся тревогу, его тело (или душу?) пронизала жуткая боль. Кости ломило, он чувствовал себя разрываемым и выжигаемым изнутри, будто его постигала кончина Эдварда Второго из одноимённой трагедии Кристофера Марло [2]. </p><p>— Эдвард Хайд, — хрипло прозвучало в комнате, и агония прекратилась. </p><p>Джекилл (мысленно посмеявшись, что его демон был тёзкой недавно вспомнившегося ему персонажа) тяжело, опасливо разогнулся и раздвинул веки. Его очам предстал низкий, худой мужчина с землисто-бледным лицом. Не поднимая головы, он исподлобья смотрел на чародея своими глазами неопределённого цвета, и под глазами этими зияли чёрные круги. Большие пальцы его рук были засунуты в широкие карманы потрёпанного на вид пальто, а сами жилистые кисти, покрытые чёрными волосами на тыльных сторонах, торчали наружу. Венок, до поры лежавший на полу, сюрреалистично красовался теперь в тёмно-коричневых волосах незнакомца.</p><p>Хайд был таким же, как и все демоны: его лицо, не имеющее видимого уродства, вызывало страх и неприязнь [3]. Но было в нём и то, с чем Джекилл не был готов столкнуться. От него, как пустынным ветром, несло <em>искушением</em>, иссушающим, наполняющим сердце жаром и сдавливающим грудную клетку, не позволяющим дышать. Задним умом чародей понял, что этого следовало ожидать, ведь демон, стоящий перед ним, был не абы каким демоном, а его собственным, то есть имеющим на него сильнейшее и непосредственное влияние. Вместе с леденящим ужасом, пришедшим с этой мыслью, доктор чувствовал, как щёки его краснеют, а рассудок смущается, беспорядочно порождая мысли греховного содержания — он стремительно терял контроль над ситуацией. </p><p>Тут искушение неторопливо схлынуло. Джекилл, с трудом приходя в себя, услышал тихий низкий смех.</p><p>— Проворачивать этот трюк столь же забавно, сколь и трудно, — улыбаясь, проговорил Хайд. — Но, дьявол, оно стоит того!</p><p>Волшебник нахмурился и сложил руки на груди. Его голова прояснилась, хотя искушение всё ещё щекотало затылок и диафрагму — видимо, этот эффект был перманентным, в отличие от того, что нечистый продемонстрировал минутой ранее.</p><p>— Могу заверить вас, мистер Хайд, что это последнее развлечение в вашей бесчестной жизни, — холодно улыбнулся Джекилл в ответ. Бес гортанно захохотал.</p><p>— Если так, убейте меня! — воскликнул он. И выжидающе уставился на чародея. Будто знал — а он знал! — что учёному будут нужны эмпирические доказательства его открытия. Генри отвёл глаза, раздумывая. Убить лукавого можно и потом. Прямо на презентации открытия. А до этого… поизучать. Эдвард Хайд был демоном неизведанной породы, он мог принести пользу науке. </p><p>— Позже, — задумчиво ответил Джекилл.</p><p>— Как скажете, господин, — усмехнулся Хайд, отвешивая низкий поклон и взмахивая ритуальным венком, как шляпой, в знак уважения. </p><p>Каждый порядочный волшебник сказал бы вам, что это было ошибкой.</p><p>***</p><p>— Мой милый доктор, — обратился Хайд, вышагивая внутри нарисованной на полу пентаграммы, — известно ли вам, для чего люди призывают демонов?</p><p>— Разумеется, известно, — ответил тот, убирая от его лица окованное медью деревянное распятие и пытаясь уложить в голове, <em>как</em> тот его назвал. — Чтобы получить то, чего не получишь другим путём.</p><p>— Верно, — кивнул демон, хитро улыбаясь. — А вы, доктор? Чего желаете вы?</p><p>— Даже не надейтесь заключить со мной сделку, бесовское отродье, — от напряжения Генри чуть было не поставил кляксу в своём блокноте для наблюдений. — Вас я использую исключительно в научных целях. Кроме этого, мне ничего не нужно.</p><p>Демон хмыкнул.</p><p>— Наука — занятие благородное, — протянул он. — А главное — уважаемое…</p><p>— К чему вы клоните?</p><p>— К тому, что не бывает людей, которые были бы в своей жизни всем довольны, — Хайд ухмыльнулся, — и вы, мой славный доктор, отнюдь не исключение.</p><p>Джекилл вскинул брови и отложил перо в сторону, разворачиваясь всем телом к демону. Чародей выглядел позабавленным.</p><p>— И какие же меня, по-вашему, обуревают желания? — поинтересовался он. Вопрос этот был совершенно праздным, поскольку каждое своё преступное хотение он осознавал и сам. Интересовал его именно профессиональный взгляд со стороны. Хайд зажмурился, обрадованный этими словами.</p><p>— Вы человек своего времени, мой дорогой доктор, — изрёк он. — Держите имидж праведника, а сами мечтаете о грехе. Вы, как и многие другие, стремитесь к удовольствиям… Однако же, вы не так просты. Вы романтик, Джекилл. Игра на деньги вызывает у вас скуку, вам не нужны все эти фунты, и вы не боитесь их терять. Бордели, связи на одну ночь, слава — вы можете получить всё, но вам никогда не будет этого достаточно, потому что вы хотите жить, жить по-настоящему…</p><p>— Довольно, — отрезал Джекилл. Ему резко расхотелось знать, к чему демон приведёт свою мысль. Жить по-настоящему? </p><p>Носком ботинка он стёр кусок пентаграммы, выпуская демона, и велел тому убираться.</p><p>Эдвард послушно исчез. </p><p>*** </p><p>— Неразумно задавать вам этот вопрос, мистер Хайд, — поморщился Джекилл, бережно закрывая демонологический фолиант, — но, по всей видимости, у меня нет выбора. Заклинание, произнесённое мной для призыва, сразу инициирует сделку, или её следует заключать отдельно? </p><p>Его голос звучал ровно и даже безразлично, но белые пальцы, держащие книгу, слегка подрагивали. </p><p>— Знаете, мой славный доктор, — захихикал демон, возникая в кресле напротив, — когда читаете заклинания, следует приглядываться к их содержанию. На всякий случай. Также я настоятельно советую читать контракт, прежде чем подписывать его, — волшебник закатил глаза. Демон молол языком совершенно не по теме. — Но вам повезло: слова нужны только для того, чтобы я услышал ваш голос. И если бы вы потрудились внимательнее изучить инструкцию, вы бы обнаружили, что фраза оттуда — всего лишь пример того, что можно сказать. Именно поэтому заклинание можно читать на любом существующем языке, а не только на латыни. Вы могли бы пробормотать: „Да пошёл ты в жопу со своими сомнениями, старина Лэньон“ и я был бы в том же месте в тот же час.</p><p>Джекилл издал смешок.</p><p>— Это означает, что никакой нерушимой связи между нами нет?</p><p>— Не расстраивайтесь, всё ещё впереди, — изрёк Хайд. И подмигнул.</p><p>Волшебник, испытывая сильнейшее облегчение, всё же нашёл в себе силы закатить глаза. Опять. "Сделка ещё не заключена, — подумал он, — а значит, демон постарается как можно скорее это исправить. Нужно всё время быть начеку".</p><p>— К слову о демонологии, — бес выразительно взглянул на фолиант, — вам когда-нибудь случалось быть одержимым демоном?</p><p>— К счастью, нет, — фыркнул чародей, обращая внимание на слегка усилившееся щекочущее искушение на затылке и диафрагме. — И я намерен избежать подобного опыта в будущем, — с нажимом добавил он.</p><p>Хайд пожал плечами, изображая смирение. Оно даже выглядело убедительно, пока он снова не открыл рот для ответа. </p><p>— Как знаете. Многие считают подобное состояние изменённого сознания… интересным. И, в отличие от кокаина, дающего сходный эффект, одержимость демоном не вызывает химической зависимости. Вы знали об этом?</p><p>— Нет, — недовольно промолвил Джекилл. Он не любил чего-то не знать.  — А чем… характеризуется это состояние?</p><p>Хайд зловеще ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Проведите эксперимент, мой славный доктор! Вы же знаете, я ничего не смогу сделать без вашего разрешения… и как только вы решите, что веселья достаточно, я покину ваше тело [4]. Что может пойти не так?</p><p>Джекилл мрачно задумался. Хайд говорил правду, и это нисколько не улучшало ситуацию. Даже идиоту очевидно, что нельзя соглашаться на предложение демона, каким бы заманчивым и безобидным оно ни было, но учёного, как это часто бывает, снедало губительное любопытство. Когда имеешь дело с силами зла, что угодно может пойти не так. С другой стороны, наука требует рисков… искушение проверить всё на себе уже начинало кружить ему голову. Чародей тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Ну что ж, давайте. Но заклинаю, без фокусов.</p><p>— Конечно, мой дорогой доктор, — глаза Хайда горели пугающим огнём. Он вскочил и подошёл к Джекиллу. — У вас есть зеркало? Обещаю, так гораздо интереснее.</p><p>— Это можно устроить, — кивнул тот, поднимаясь из кресла. Несколькими несложными магическими манипуляциями Джекилл переместил крутящееся зеркало в кабинет и запер дверь на ключ.</p><p>— Что теперь? </p><p>— Встаньте перед ним.</p><p>Чародей послушался. Живот сжимался от предвкушения, как будто он снова и снова ухал вниз, раскачиваясь на качелях. Демон обнял его сзади за талию (из-за разницы в росте объятие получалось очень уж интенсивным), и это давно забытое ощущение оказалось неожиданно приятным. И странным, поскольку в зеркале нечистый не отражался.</p><p>— Позвольте мне овладеть вашим телом, — интимно прошептал Хайд. Джекилл, отчаянно отрицая почувстванное им волнение, закатил глаза. В последнее время это происходило так часто, что его глазодвигательные мышцы обещали стать самыми могучими в его организме. </p><p>— Позволяю, — просто ответил он. </p><p>Сразу после получения разрешения Хайд будто впитался в него, и вокруг них закружилась магия. Голову чародея наполнила легкая эйфория, его тело, испытывая резкий дискомфорт, уменьшилось, а волосы немного посветлели и отросли. В зеркале перед ним стоял Эдвард Хайд, и одежда Джекилла висела на нём мешком — чародей взмахнул пальцами и прошептал заклинание, чтобы она стала впору. Приятное чувство, зародившееся в начале превращения, усилилось в разы — теперь это состояние можно было описать не иначе, как маниакальное. Он чувствовал, что способен свернуть горы, колонизировать космос, синтезировать любое желаемое вещество — это было непередаваемо! Хотелось движения, хотелось бежать, лететь, на пределе — не важно, куда и зачем! Джекилл смотрел на своё отражение во все глаза, потом взглянул на ладони с растопыренными пальцами и бесцельно пялился на них, потому что то, что происходило сейчас, было невероятным. Разумеется, как волшебник, он мог перевоплощаться в других людей, но то было совершенно не похоже на нынешнее переживание. Джекилл был в восторге [5]. </p><p>— Впечатляет? — оттенок голоса Хайда в его голове свидетельствовал о явном удовольствии.</p><p>— Превосходит все ожидания, — выдохнул Джекилл. Голос его звучал низко, тихо и хрипло, в точности как у демона, — но на сегодня достаточно.</p><p>Эдвард материализовался из его спины в изначальное положение и с неохотой разжал руки. Джекилл, глядя в зеркале на своё обычное лицо, чувствовал себя неестественно пустым.</p><p>***</p><p>Зал блестел от золота и чистоты, был приятно освещён. Всюду сновали вылизанные до ботинок денди и не менее изысканно одетые дамы, вели культурные беседы и пробовали закуски, разносимые лёгкими, как ветер, официантами. Здесь собрались только сливки общества, казалось, в душном воздухе стоял запах обеспеченности. Джекилл, всего 20 минут находившийся в этой роскошной и фешенебельной атмосфере, жаждал как можно быстрее оттуда исчезнуть [6].</p><p>— Двадцать минут. Двадцать трижды проклятых минут, мистер Хайд, и мне уже попытались сосватать юную леди. Не скрою, это льстит: леди хороша собой и происходит из прекрасной обеспеченной семьи, но вам наверняка известно, что любовный аспект отношений с женщинами даже мало-мальски не входит в круг моих интересов, — с крейсерской скоростью рассекая толпу, чародей молвил своему демону, зная, что тот его услышит [7]. — Если бы прямо сейчас вы предложили мне сделку, я бы даже поразмыслил, прежде чем отказаться. </p><p>Эта фраза была скорее ловушкой для лукавого, чем криком о помощи. За несколько дней тот так и не попытался склонить Джекилла поставить на роковой документ, сгубивший сотни волшебников, его кровавую подпись. У самого уха послышался смех Хайда, и чародей мог поклясться, что чувствовал тепло его дыхания.</p><p>— Я могу устроить вам изящное, незаметное исчезновение абсолютно бесплатно, — загадочно сообщил Эдвард.</p><p>— Вот это да, аттракцион неслыханной щедрости, — искренне изумился Генри. — Надо полагать, есть какой-то подвох?..</p><p>Бес молча материализовался рядом с ним, поразительно легко держа заданный джентльменом темп [8].</p><p>— Постойте, — внезапно догадался волшебник, — вы собираетесь вселиться в меня? Сейчас? Но что я буду делать в таком виде? Никто здесь не знает мистера Хайда.</p><p>— Вы начинаете задавать правильные вопросы, и мне это нравится, — коварно усмехнулся демон. — Что до занятий, то, я полагаю, вас устроит игра в винт в комнате далее по коридору.</p><p>Чародей едва задохнулся от возмущения. Одержимость, карточные игры? Дьявольское отродье предлагало ему сгрести всё со шведского стола пороков!</p><p>— Вот как? Двух зайцев одним выстрелом? — сквозь зубы прошипел он.</p><p>— Именно, мой дорогой доктор! Вы одновременно избавитесь от людей, интересующихся вашей персоной, и приятно проведёте время! </p><p>Джекилл испытал смесь недовольства и недоумения. Предложение звучало крайне выгодно, но доверять демону совершенно не хотелось. Уже знакомое чувство искушения в животе и затылке не заставило себя ждать. Пока волшебник, скривив лицо, стоял перед тяжёлым моральным выбором, Эдвард терпеливо разглядывал лепнину на потолке. </p><p>— Вы не видели здесь доктора Джекилла? — послышался голос из-за угла. Названный доктор, не дожидаясь ответа, сорвался в уборную. Запершись там, он белым платочком утёр пот со лба.</p><p>Несколько секунд они стояли молча, прислушиваясь к шагам за дверью. Хайд многозначительно смотрел на него, пока в голове Генри творился полный раздрай. Демон снова и снова с арифметической точностью надавливал на него, склоняя к скользкому пути сотрудничества с силами зла. Ужас положения Джекилла заключался в том, что каждый раз он мог, но не хотел отказаться.</p><p>— Я обеспокоен, как они воспримут ваше лицо, — волшебник предпринял последнюю попытку откреститься от этой затеи. — Оно же такое, хмм.., — он пощёлкал пальцами в поисках слова, — демоническое. Ну, вы понимаете. Вызывает нелюбовь с первого взгляда.</p><p>Хайд, который почему-то стал выглядеть ещё более жутко и опасно, подошёл к чародею и взял в ладони его лицо. </p><p>— Скажите мне, Джекилл, — хриплый голос демона будто набрасывал на шею ледяное лассо, — со всей искренностью, которую отыщете с своей чистой душе. Моя внешность вам отвратительна?</p><p>Волшебник глядел на него во все глаза. Любой, посмотрев на Хайда, назвал бы его отталкивающим, но доктор не мог отвести взора. Не мог он и ответить — горло пересохло, не позволяя издать и звука. Кролик и удав. Слишком близко. Генри сомкнул веки.</p><p>— Нет, — честно промолвил он и, с радостью обнаружив, что снова обрёл дар речи, добавил, — меня… завораживает её негативная энергетика.</p><p>Хайд тихо, низко рассмеялся.</p><p>— Смотрите, не влюбитесь, — съехидничал он, мягко убирая руки от лица Джекилла. — Спасибо. </p><p>— Такое "спасибо", мистер Хайд, заслуживает хлёсткого "пожалуйста" по лицу, — джентльмен, ещё не вполне оправившийся от смущения, был уже готов кидать ответную шпильку. Шпилька, впрочем, звучала бы гораздо значительнее, если бы не поднёс пальцы к линии челюсти в безнадёжной попытке сохранить тепло утерянного прикосновения. И если бы не покраснел. Демон с какой-то непонятной гордостью усмехнулся, складывая руки на груди. Почувствовав себя неловко, Генри перевёл тему:</p><p>— Надо превращаться и уходить, иначе скоро кто-нибудь выломает дверь.</p><p>— То есть, вы всё-таки принимате моё предложение, — самодовольно отметил Хайд.</p><p>— Да-да, — чародей закатил глаза. А теперь идите сюда и выверните мне мозги наизнанку, как в прошлый раз.</p><p>— Ах, как я мог бы повеселиться, не дайте вы уточнения к своей просьбе, — драматично вздохнул демон. — Никакого веселья с джентльменами нынешней эпохи. </p><p>— И что бы вы сделали? — опасливо поинтересовался Джекилл. — А впрочем, я вовсе не хочу знать. Давайте уже покончим с этим. </p><p>— Вам бы понравилось, — протянул Хайд, подходя со спины. — Разрешаете вселиться?</p><p>Генри был удивлён, что на этот раз демон не устроил цирк. Все номера, видимо, закончились ещё до превращения. У клоунов перерыв на обед. </p><p>— Да.</p><p>Этот раз ничем не отличался от предыдущего. Настроение доктора поднялось до небес, в голове был восхитительный хаос. Парадный костюм Джекилла претерпел некоторые изменения в размере и дизайне, после чего их обладатель энергично развернулся к зеркалу и взглянул на отражавшегося там Хайда. Генри подмигнул в зеркало им обоим, и развернувшись на каблуках, с первой космической скоростью покинул уборную. Он готов был в пух и прах разбить каждого игрока в винт в следующей по коридору комнате [9].</p><p>Все дальнейшие события слились в голове Джекилла в немыслимый калейдоскоп безумия. В обличье Хайда он ворвался в игральную комнату и обнаружил там доктора Лэньона, которому тут же предложил объединиться в команду. В такой связке они одержали семь сокрушительных побед, после чего волшебник откланялся и помчался за своей новой целью: отхлебнуть по глотку вина из десяти чужих бокалов и стащить столько же закусок с чужих тарелок. Где-то в перерывах он подпевал музыкантам, развлекавшим знать своим мастерским исполнением классики, и закидывал в себя всевозможные яства. Чародей отыскал леди, которую ему сватали, и закружил её в безудержном танце. Леди оказалась обладательницей крепкого вестибулярного аппарата и получила массу удовольствия, а вот тельце мистера Хайда извергнуло всё ранее употреблённое прямо на костюм её отца, и пришлось делать оттуда ноги обратно в уборную. Из уборной он снова вышел Джекиллом, трезвым и голодным.</p><p>— Вот это я понимаю, вечер! — радовался демон. — Карты, пакости назойливым сватам, пьянство, обжорство, пение! Да вы не промах, мой милый доктор!</p><p>Джекилл был в состоянии сумрачном. Во время обратного превращения мозги встали на место, и деяния его предстали перед ним в своей истинной, гадостной форме. За них он, однако, не чувствовал сильного раскаяния, и это ужасало его больше всего.</p><p>— Что молчите? Неужто сожалеете? Не сожалейте, впереди ещё много нового и интересного!</p><p>— Этого-то я и боюсь, — хмыкнул волшебник. "Сам виноват, — мысленно говорил он себе, — совершенно очевидно, что связываться с демоном не стоило". — Поэтому, губитель рода человеческого, я больше не прислушаюсь ни к одному вашему мнению и не приму ни одного вашего предложения, каким бы дельным оно не казалось с точки зрения логики. Отец Джон, служивший в церкви в месте, где я провёл детские годы, всегда говорил, что логика — от лукавого. Теперь я, кажется, понимаю его точку зрения. </p><p>— Мммм, отец Джон? — бес наморщил лоб и скосил глаза, пытаясь что-то вспомнить. — Тот самый, который по вечерам слагает вирши о проститутках? Он и правда с логикой не в ладах [10]. </p><p>Джекилл молчал.</p><p>— И поверить не могу! Меня повысили с вашего губителя до губителя рода человеческого! Это честь для меня, доктор.</p><p>— Я собираюсь игнорировать всё, что вы говорите, бесовское отродье.</p><p>Хайд издал смешок. </p><p>— Хотите сказать, что мне стоит прекратить тратить звуки впустую?</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>— Зануда.</p><p>***</p><p>Джекилл, признаться, вовсе не рассчитывал, что нечистый оставит его в покое — скорее, что тот назло будет терроризировать его в десять раз сильнее. Хайду, однако, было чем удивить опытного чародея. Безмолвный, он исчез и не появлялся вот уже три дня. В честь этого Генри выпил с утра бокал вина, дочитал очередной научный труд по зельеварению, а к пяти часам вечера отправился развеяться к своему близкому приятелю Хэйсти Лэньону — тому самому, который прежде столь скептически отнёсся к его открытию. Дружеская беседа каждый раз как по волшебству снимала с сердца груз житейских забот. </p><p>Дерево из сада Лэньона постепенно сбрасывало свои медовые листья; ветер впечатал один из них прямо в грудь чародея, напоминая о приближении Самайна — времени сильной магии, шабашей, духов и богов, а также небезызвестной учёной конференции, презентацию к которой Джекилл столь усердно готовил. </p><p>— Не злишься на меня больше? — сверкая ямочками на щеках, улыбнулся доктор Лэньон. Он сидел там же, в саду, но чуть поодаль, где под кустами сирени поскрипывали состаренные широкие качели. Генри опустился рядом на сидение и шлёпнул свой цилиндр на пенёк.</p><p>— На тебя невозможно злиться долго, Хэйсти, — тепло ответил он, — да и успешные эксперименты имеют свойство поднимать настроение. </p><p>Глаза Лэньона округилились, как парящее в воздухе блюдце. Или как объёмная чашка чая, на нём стоявшая.</p><p>— Он опасен? — тихо спросил учёный.</p><p>— Крайне, — нахмурился Джекилл, — кажется, он может склонить меня к любому деянию. Пока что ничего ужасного и непоправимого не произошло, но динамика ужасает. Он читает меня так просто, будто я бульварный роман. </p><p>Приятель волшебника поёжился.</p><p>— И верно, звучит не обнадёживающе. Где он сейчас?</p><p>— Понятия не имею, я его прогнал. Чтобы не соблазнял, — Генри пожал плечами. — Думаю, где-то поблизости. Всё-таки он приставлен ко мне, как ангел-хранитель, прости господи за такое сравнение. </p><p>— То есть, прямо сейчас он может подслушивать? — ужаснулся седоволосый мужчина.</p><p>— И подглядывать, — флегматично подтвердил чародей. </p><p>— Как же так, друг мой, никакого личного пространства? Сочувствую. </p><p>— Мне нужно всего лишь потерпеть до конференции, — Джекилл пожал плечами, — а там я его уничтожу. </p><p>— Ты говоришь, что он имеет власть над тобой, — нахмурился Хэйсти, складывая руки в замок, — не боишься, что… хммм… могут возникнуть затруднения?</p><p>— Исключено, — улыбнулся волшебник. — Он силён, но не сильнее моей тяги к науке и самосовершенствованию. </p><p>***</p><p>Джекилл сидел в своём любимом кресле и задумчиво сверлил взглядом противоположное, которое в свете последних событий зияло неестественной пустотой. Книга, которую он читал — пытался читать — минуты назад, была отложена на журнальный столик, потому как мысли учёного блуждали, не в силах сосредоточиться на сюжете. Генри уже приобрёл привычку обсуждать с Хайдом каждую мелочь, и отсутствие того отзывалось в груди неприятным чувством одиночества. Иными словами, привязался. "Смотрите, не влюбитесь" регулярно звучало у него в голове, долгое и незаглушимое, как звон церковного колокола. </p><p>Из невесёлых мыслей чародея выдернуло незримое прикосновение, как будто кто-то положил руки ему на плечи. От неожиданности Джекилла парализовал ужас, но уже через мгновения лёгкий на помине Эдвард Хайд материализовался в возмутительной близости от его лица, усмехаясь со свойственным ему оттенком коварства, и шок испарился, оставляя место ярости и облегчению. Эти две эмоции сразу же отразились на лице учёного.</p><p>— Рады меня видеть, мой дорогой доктор? Чшш, — прикладывая палец к зло приоткрытым губам, произнёс демон. С небольшим нажимом он медленно повёл левой рукой вниз по плечу волшебника. Из головы Джекилла вылетело всё, что он хотел высказать, и мысли упрямо закружились вокруг неожиданно правильного прикосновения. — Я знаю, что вы рады. Вы скучали по мне. Я ведь был здесь всё это время: и когда вы рассказывали обо мне, и когда по привычке говорили что-то в воздух. Мой милый доктор. </p><p>Движимая в такт словам, рука Хайда достигла подлокотника кресла, к которому была прислонена дорогая трость, которую подарил Джекиллу его нотариус и добрый приятель мистер Аттерсон. Неожиданно бес схватил её и закрутил пальцами так, будто всю жизнь занимался бодзюцу [11], а потом молниеносно шагнул к торшеру и разбил лампочку, оставляя их обоих в почти полной темноте.</p><p>— Что… что вы творите?! — воскликнул волшебник, резко приходя в себя и подскакивая с кресла.</p><p>— Нам не нужно освещение, мой славный доктор, — расхохотался в ответ Хайд, — потому что сегодня вы увидите звёзды! [12]</p><p>С этим нахальнейшим заявлением он, не выпуская из рук трости, распахнул окно и сиганул вниз со второго этажа. Ошеломлённый и злой волшебник попытался призвать свою метлу, а потом вспомнил, что на днях отдал её в ремонт. Понимая, что теряет время, Джекилл понёсся по лестнице вниз, провожаемый удивлёнными взглядами слуг.</p><p>Хайд зачем-то ждал его на улице. Чародей, только завидев демона, ринулся в его сторону, мановением кисти превращая жилет в мантию, более соотвующую промозглой погоде осенней ночи. Эдвард в ту же секунду сорвался на бег. Гонка началась.</p><p>Бес плутал по дворам, бросая в лицо Джекилла бельё, сушившееся за окнами, брызгая в него водой из луж и запутывая среди домов, но волшебник не отставал. На энном повороте лёгкие его вслед за кровью начали гореть, он как будто вновь становился одержим… Внезапно Хайд исчез из виду. Тяжело дыша, Генри остановился и с азартом хищника просканировал глазами очередную узкую улицу. Демон обнаружился на стене, вернее, на пожарной лестнице, карабкающимся вверх. Чародей в несколько прыжков добрался до неё и магией подбросил себя до первой ступеньки. Из последних сил он взобрался вслед за демоном, не демонстрировавшем никаких признаков усталости, и рухнул на слегка покатый склон крыши. Хайд уже стоял там, прислонившись к дымоходу, и поигрывал украденной тростью.</p><p>— Помочь? — издевательски спросил он.</p><p>— Идите к дьяволу, — прорычал Генри.</p><p>Эдвард тихо засмеялся и протянул руку. Только поднявшись, чародей выхватил у него трость, которую бес даже не пытался удержать.</p><p>— А теперь, — не выпуская ладони своего доктора, торжественно объявил лукавый, — глядите.</p><p>И Джекилл взглянул. Небо было густо усыпано блёстками, яркими и тусклыми, но бесконечно прекрасными; какие-то из них, он знал, были планетами, спрятанными среди звёзд. Почти прямо над ними сиял огромный глаз полной Луны. Генри как учёного никогда не привлекала астрономия, но прямо сейчас, глядя на мерцающий небосвод, чародей понимал каждого, кто тратил баснословные деньги на телескопы. Будто загипнотизированный, он прилёг на крышу вслед за Хайдом и уставился наверх, не в силах оторвать глаз. Несмотря на расслабленность, имитирующий вечерню бой в ушах не торопился затихать. Сложно сказать, отчего. Может, волшебник не привык к физическим нагрузкам, а может, дело было в руке Хайда, всё ещё сжимавшей его ладонь.</p><p>— Джекилл, — прошептал посланник дьявола, — что бы вы загадали, если бы увидели падающую звезду в эту ночь?</p><p>— Вы не разведёте меня на сделку этим дешёвым трюком, исчадие ада, — безмятежно отозвался чародей. </p><p>— Кажется, в одну из наших первых встреч я назвал вас романтиком, — укоризненно проговорил Эдвард. — Я беру эти слова назад. Вы самый чёрствый циник из всех, что я повидал, мой дорогой доктор.</p><p>— Верное наблюдение. Заметьте также, что из нас двоих отнюдь не я выволакиваю другого смотреть с крыши чужого дома на звёздное небо, мистер Хайд.</p><p>Демон засмеялся, а джентльмен слегка опешил от собственного ехидства.</p><p>В этот момент по небу кратко пролетела падающая звезда, и Джекилл, к своему стыду, загадал, чтоб этот момент не кончался [13]. </p><p>***</p><p>На подносе, покинутый своими мучными братьями и сёстрами, лежал последний кусок вишнёвого пирога.</p><p>— Давайте же, Джекилл, — протянул демон, возникая рядом и подливая в почти опустевшую чашку ещё чаю, — вы ведь ещё не наелись. А завтра этот восхитительный кусочек уже потеряет свой шарм. </p><p>Волшебник тяжело вздохнул. Таким был каждый момент его существования с тех пор, как Хайд вернулся. Спустя считанные секунды он побеждённо накладывал себе последний, „самый вкусный“, по утверждению лукавого, кусок. </p><p>— Скажите мне, мистер Хайд, — отхлёбывая чай, поинтересовался учёный, — неужели вы действительно можете соблазнить меня на что угодно?</p><p>— Конечно, — темно усмехнулся демон, — с каждой вашей слабостью моя власть над вами растёт.</p><p>Джекилл, хоть и почувствовший тревогу, не выглядел убеждённым. Нечистый не мог говорить об этом серьёзно. Не мог же?</p><p>— Слишком толсто, — рискнул он и отрезал от пирога кусочек, — попробуйте потоньше [14]. </p><p>— Признаю, я вас недооценил, — Хайд издал разочарованный вздох. — Я могу склонить вас только к тому, чего вы сами хоть немного желаете. </p><p>— Это гораздо хуже, чем абсолютная власть, — возразил чародей. — Для моей совести так точно.</p><p>— Так вы предпочли бы потерять всякий контроль, стать заложником своих желаний и подчиняться мне, как своему господину? — голос демона звучал заинтересованно, если не сказать возбуждённо.</p><p>— Будете вырывать слова из контекста — я вас заткну, — пообещал Джекилл, угрожающе наставив на Хайда чайную ложку [15].</p><p>— Вы звучите всё двусмысленнее и двусмысленнее, право, мой милый доктор, — засмеялся тот. Волшебник, не меняясь в лице, едва заметно согнул и разогнул указательный палец, и взмывший в воздух остаток пирога (приличных размеров, поскольку Генри едва успел его попробовать) впечатался прямо в физиономию Хайда, оставляя на ней алые пятна вишни. Затем чародей быстро сжал кисть в кулак, сворачивая лакомство в комок, и махнул рукой, чтобы запихнуть его демону в рот.</p><p>— Тот факт, что вы дурно на меня влияете, вовсе не означает, что вы здесь главный, адское создание, — обыденным тоном произнёс Джекилл и снова отхлебнул чай. — И вы сами несколько минут назад в этом признались.</p><p>Хайду удалось дожевать кусок пирога только на середине лестничного пролёта, когда учёный допил свой чай и отправился в кабинет. За всё это время оба не проронили ни слова: один по понятным причинам, а другой по причинам одному ему известным.</p><p>— Я до последнего надеялся, что вы заткнёте меня более приятным способом, — прохрипел демон, откашливая попавшие не в то горло крошки. </p><p>— Что может быть приятнее пирога? — изумлённо спросил Джекилл [16]. — Впрочем, доставлять вам удовольствие вовсе не в моих интересах: с этим вы и сами прекрасно справляетесь, за мой счёт. Зато у меня есть для вас возможность реванша, — произнёс доктор, жестом предлагая нечистому кресло. Тот не преминул его занять.</p><p>— Сгораю от любопытства.</p><p>— Вам ли говорить о сгорании, — поддел чародей, думая о зарезервированном для него месте в аду. — Я хочу провести эскперимент, нечто вроде испытания для нас обоих. Вы должны будете раскопать в моей пропащей душонке нечто не столь поверхностное, как желание съесть лишний кусок пирога, и попытаться искусить меня. А я должен буду сопротивляться.</p><p>— Несправедливо, — возразил демон. — Искушения должны быть неожиданными. Если вы морально готовы к искушению, противостоять ему гораздо проще.</p><p>— Это всего лишь небольшой эксперимент, Эдвард, — попросил учёный. Сложно было не заметить, что в его голосе звучали хитрые нотки. — Только представьте, какой будет позор на мою седую голову, если я проиграю, имея преимущество?</p><p>— Я начинаю сомневаться, кто из нас двоих демон-искуситель, — пробормотал Хайд, но тут же хитро прищурился. — Не боитесь?</p><p>— Чего именно, по-вашему, мне следует бояться?</p><p>— Скажем, моих попыток зайти слишком далеко, — выражение лица демона стало опасным, напоминая о тёмной ауре, густо клубившейся вокруг него. — Я слышу все ваши мысли, Джекилл, в том числе и те, которые, как вы считаете, не стоят того, чтобы их думать.</p><p>Волшебник похолодел. Разумеется, следовало полагать, что Хайд может читать его мысли, ведь это необходимо для формирования идеального соблазна. И всё же что-то здесь было не так. Генри как никто знал, что порой происходит у него в голове, и многое из происходящего предпочёл бы скрыть не только от окружающих, но и от самого себя. Если бы лукавый действительно знал всё это, джентльмену бы не поздоровилось.</p><p>— Тем проще для вас, — безразлично ответил он наконец, мастерски имитируя самообладание, хотя в животе его всё сильнее скручивался комок страхе. Хайд криво ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Раз вы так спокойны, предлагаю суперигру: часть моих предложений будет безобидными, а часть — запретными. Проверим, как хорошо вы отличаете одно от другого. </p><p>— Думаете, это сложно?</p><p>— Думаете, это легко?</p><p>— Нагнетаете, адское создание, — хмыкнул Джекилл, продолжая разыгрывать смельчака. — Как бы там ни было, я согласен.</p><p>Демон покачал головой.</p><p>— Тогда договорились? — спросил он, протягивая руку.</p><p>— Договорились, — сказал учёный и охотно ответил на рукопожатие. </p><p>Хайд рассмеялся, будто тот рассказал самую остроумную шутку столетия. Волшебник непонимающе поднял брови, зачем-то сильнее сжимая ладонь демона. Она была сухой, тёплой и шероховатой, и, кажется, Джекилл мог чувствовать пульс — неясно, правда, чей. Демону, как это водится, обязательно надо было нарушить идиллию и потребовать отпустить руку, сославшись на правила приличия. Обычно доктор уважал церемонии, правила, законы и прочее в том же духе, но в тот момент он в гробу их видал. Вместо того, чтобы послушаться (с чего бы вообще ему слушаться нечисть? Пошёл к дьяволу!) он поднял левую руку и положил сверху, заключая кисть адского посланника между двумя своими. Волоски на маленькой руке Хайда слегка щекотали ладонь. Демон внимательно на него посмотрел, подёргал, и, убедившись, что учёный не собирается отпускать его кисть, прибавил к их сэндвичу из рук свою левую, чем вызвал у жертвы резкую неуверенность.</p><p>— Ваш тактильный голод, Джекилл, не давал мне покоя с нашей первой встречи, — поглаживая большим пальцем белую руку чародея и глядя ему прямо в глаза, промолвил Хайд. — По размерам он сопоставим разве что с вашей любовью к науке, и настолько же ненасытен. Именно в нём я вижу наибольший потенциал.</p><p>Генри поморгал, заторможенным прикосновениями разумом силясь сообразить, что происходит. Мысли его беспомощно сливались и дробились, как капли масла в помешиваемой воде. </p><p>— Так вы хотели, чтобы я не отпускал вас, — наконец понял чародей. — Зачем тогда потребовали отпустить?</p><p>— Реверсивная психология [17], — снисходительно ответил мунипулятор, ввергая учёного в ещё большее недоумение. — Осознаёте?</p><p>На эту уловку Джекилл уже не попался.</p><p>— Обязательно осознаю, когда ваши трюки перестанут мешать мне думать, — строго ответил он, разъединяя их маленький контакт. — По-хорошему, мне и пожимать вам руку не следовало.</p><p>— Вы так догадливы, когда не подвержены слабостям, мой милый доктор, — жутко ухмыльнулся посланник дьявола, каждой морщинкой вокруг глаз и рта празднуя свою победу. — Тем лучше, что вы нравитесь мне любым.</p><p>Последнюю реплику хмурый учёный оставил без комментария. В голове его оформилась пока только одна мысль: он хотел снова прикоснуться к Хайду.</p><p>— Я заключаю, что вы удовлетворены финалом этой партии и не потребуете дальнейших реваншей.</p><p>— Безусловно. Но помните, Джекилл: мне никогда не надоест играть с вами.</p><p>Откуда-то с севера раздался первый удар церковного колокола.</p><p>***</p><p>Фантазия Хайда была, воистину, дьявольски неистощима. С утра он предложил чародею полежать в кровати ещё пять минут, не причёсываться, добавить в чай лишнюю ложку сахара, одолжить у служанки бульварный роман ("в жизни надо попробовать всё, Джекилл, не будь занудой, люди же что-то в них находят!"); во время прогулки — сплясать посреди улицы, украсть шлем полицейского [18], влезть на дерево, поймать кэб и кружить по лондонским улицам одним и тем же маршрутом, пока кэбмен вежливо не выставит его из транспортного средства, вырезать на деревянном заборе “J&amp;H” (волшебник с удовольствием треснул бы демона по башке за такие вольности, но тот предпочитал оставаться невидимым для всех, кроме жертвы, а Джекилл, будучи уважаемым человеком, не мог позволить себе рукоприкладства в сторону воздуха) [19], купить остроконечную шляпу в цветочек, флиртовать с продавцом ингредиентами для зелий, напугать Пула, превратиться в Хайда ("мой-милый-доктор-ну-пожалуйста") и ещё десятки сомнительных искушений, каждое из которых чародей отверг с достоинством. </p><p>— Мистер Хайд, — страдальчески обратился он, падая в кресло и начиная массировать седеющие виски, — зачем вы это делаете? Чего вы добиваетесь? Ничего из перечисленного не сведёт меня ни в могилу, ни в преисподнюю. Худшее, что может случиться — расшатывание моей репутации. На кой чёрт вам это понадобилось?</p><p>— Я демон, — беззаботно ответил тот, будто это что-то объясняло. Джекилл устало поднял бровь. </p><p>— Моя задача — глумиться над родом человеческим, — пояснил лукавый. — Вас на демонологии чему-нибудь учат вообще?</p><p>— На демонологии учат, что задача демона — забирать человеческие души, — нахмурился учёный, — и практика показывает, что так оно и есть.</p><p>— Ну, не без этого, конечно.</p><p>— И вы ещё ни разу не попытались купить мою.</p><p>— Мой милый доктор, — от Хайда в очередной раз повеяло потусторонней, хищнической тёмной магией, — мне вовсе не нужна сделка, чтоб утащить вашу душу в ад.</p><p>Что ж… это увещевание вызвало у Джекилла совершенно не ту реакцию, которую должно было. Страх, облегчение, удивление и многое другое были бы уместны в подобных обстоятельствах, и тем не менее главенствующую позицию занимало переживание эротического характера. Очень некстати пришло на ум "смотрите, не влюбитесь" и "я слышу все ваши мысли, Джекилл", но накатывающая с каждой новой мыслью тревога наконец размыла постыдное чувство и позволила если не успокоиться, то снова заговорить.</p><p>— Нет, — вот всё, что он сумел из себя выдавить.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Нет, — с нажимом повторил чародей. </p><p>— Как вам угодно, хозяин, — подмигнул Хайд, совершенно не убеждённый этим жалким отрицанием. Джекилл закрыл лицо руками. Под его ладонями спешно остывали горячие слёзы.</p><p>Хотелось сдаться.</p><p>Сквозь немую пелену жалости к себе волшебник почувствовал, что демон гладит его запястья и аккуратно разводит их в стороны, открывая блестящее от влаги лицо. Генри не задевало, что исчадие ада может посмеяться над его покрасневшими глазами: видит Бог, за последние пять минут он пережил унижение и похуже.</p><p>— Полно, Джекилл, — мягко прошептал демон ему в ухо, оперевшись прямыми руками на подлокотники, — неужто вы разучились отличать угрозы от пустого бахвальства?</p><p>Волшебник ещё не успел обдумать это, когда почувствовал, что Эдвард пьёт слёзы с нижней части его лица. Из-за забитого носа приходилось дышать ртом — прямо в щёку демону — и это ситуацию нисколько не улучшало.</p><p>— Перестаньте, — выдохнул он, чувствуя, как искушение снова начинает сдавливать грудную клетку. Отодвинуться не представлялось возможным: сзади была мягкая спинка кресла, а всё остальное пространство, казалось, занимал Хайд. Голова стремительно лишалась мыслей и заполнялась кровью. Дьявольский наместник усмехнулся в уголок губы волшебника и, к его удивлению, послушно отстранился на предусмотренную этикетом дистанцию. Джекилл прикрыл глаза, не находя в себе сил смотреть.</p><p>— Как настроение? Улучшилось?</p><p>"Было бы ещё лучше, если бы губы не не пульсировали так сильно, однако, пойдёт, благодарю за беспокойство" хотел съязвить Генри, но удержался. </p><p>— Я ненавижу вас, — бесцветно констатировал он вместо этого.</p><p>— Разумеется, мой дорогой доктор, — Хайд растянул улыбку чуть шире, — а теперь поспите.</p><p>Веки Джекилла тяжко смежились.</p><p>***</p><p>Если со стороны могло бы показаться, что помощь с засыпанием была жестом заботы, то Джекиллу было очевидно, что сукин сын сбил ему режим, заставив уснуть в полпятого вечера. Не дал даже чаю выпить в положенное время! Возмутительно. И вот джентльмен лежит в собственной постели, а за окном, очевидно, глухая ночь. Час? Два? "Теперь пора за дело", — мысленно продолжил он и засмеялся. "Действительно, было бы неплохо узнать, сколько крови в этом «старике»" [20]. Хайд хоть и выглядел молодо, но являлся демоном, а значит, был гораздо старше Джекилла и всех его благородных приятелей, вместе взятых. Старик.</p><p>Как обычно лёгкий на помине, Эдвард, соткавшись из прохладного ночного воздуха, приземлился прямо над чародеем, глухо скрипнув ладонями о пружины по бокам его головы.</p><p>— Готовы повеселиться этой ночью? — без промедлений спросил он, скалясь кривоватыми зубами.</p><p>— Разумеется, дорогой, — с наигранной нежностью ответил волшебник, укладывая руки на талию лукавого. Тот успел шокированно вскинуть брови, прежде чем Джекилл крепко сжал пальцы и с силой перекатился в сторону, впечатывая Хайда в мягкий матрас. — Я здорово повеселюсь, выбивая жажду дурной самодеятельности из вашей негодной головы.</p><p>— Если это вызов на дуэль, то в качестве оружия я выбираю подушки!</p><p>"Думаете, я тут с вами шутки шучу?" — азартно подумал волшебник, молча схватил мягкий снаряд и обрушил его на голову оппонента. Завязалась ожесточённая схватка. Увы, незадачливые дуэлянты так и не обговорили, какое событие должно было стать финалом их поединка, поэтому пришлось им лупить друг друга, пока силы не закончатся.</p><p>— Ничья? — задыхаясь, спросил измотанный Хайд.</p><p>— Ничья, — согласился Джекилл. — Но руку я вам пожимать не буду, даже не надейтесь.</p><p>— Быстро учитесь, — хмыкнул демон и уронил поднятую было конечность на кровать. — Неудивительно, что стали учёным.</p><p>— И, как учёный, я знаю, что демоны не способны утомляться, — заметил чародей. — Так к чему весь этот спектакль? Неужели вы действительно рассчитывали, что можно и второе моё ухо украсить лапшой [21]?</p><p>— Раз уж вы раскрыли мой замысел, — драматично воздев очи изголовью кровати, вздохнул слуга сатаны, — придётся вас добивать.</p><p>С этим он ловко поднялся и принялся душить волшебника подушкой. Тот, не в силах сопротивляться, из последнего воздуха прошептал: "сдаюсь". Хайд значительно ослабил натиск, но не слез.</p><p>Вместе с тягучим, нарастающим искушением Джекиллу пришло осознание, что он снова попал в ловушку. Нечистый, которому приходилось противостоять, был настоящим гроссмейстером своего искусства, и знал наперёд каждый ход своего соперника. Незначительная асфиксия, тяжёлое и частое сердцебиение после драки и давление в области таза творили с сознанием чародея ужасные, недостойные джентльмена вещи. Хайд отложил подушку и, склонившись, обжёг дыханием ухо волшебника.</p><p>— Вы обладаете чрезвычайно развитым самоконтролем, мой милый доктор, — на грани звука и шёпота произнёс демон. Генри почувствовал, что расплывается по кровати от похвалы. — Настолько развитым, что я, привыкший к более слабым жертвам, всё больше теряю терпение.</p><p>— Лесть, — закрыв глаза, выдохнул учёный, борясь с проклятой физиологией. — Какой в ней смысл? Мы оба осведомлены, сколь слаб я и малодушен, сколь склонен к греху.</p><p>Хайд тихо рассмеялся.</p><p>— Вы зовёте меня лжецом… так поведайте мне, Джекилл, в чём же я преуспел?</p><p>— Не так давно вы утверждали, что способны прочесть каждую мою мысль; вот и прочтите, коль интересно, — учёный мысленно похвалил себя за разгаданный манёвр. Если этот наполеон желает ключей, то пускай достает их сам [22].</p><p>— Я искренне восхищён, — лукавый, очевидно, снова увеличил напор искушения — от его голоса по всему телу разливалось кипящее масло, — вашей способностью отпускать остроты, когда металл расплавлен и древесина сожжена [23].</p><p>— Прошу, не рассчитывайте на конструктивный диалог, когда испытываете на мне ваши демонические фокусы. Моя голова совершенно пуста.</p><p>— Не так уж и пуста, раз вы еще способны выстраивать связные предложения, — резонно возразил Хайд и выкрутил воображаемый рычажок искушения ещё немного — мысли чародея стали ощутимо рассыпаться, как засушенные травы от малейшего прикосновения. </p><p>— Что вам нужно?</p><p>— Уговор.</p><p>— Слезьте. Сейчас же.</p><p>Выговаривать эти три слова пришлось по слогам. Демон насупленно скатился и лёг рядом, а Генри внезапно обратил внимание на гулявший по комнате холодный сквозняк. Голова всё ещё кружилась после столь близкого контакта, и тело горело — очень кстати вспомнились выводы Хайда о его, Джекилла, тактильном голоде. Кажется, дьявольское отродье и здесь не обмануло. </p><p>— Теперь я готов вас выслушать, — опасливо сообщил учёный. Неужели демон всё-таки собирался предложить сделку?</p><p>— Вы обязываетесь оставить меня в живых, а я обязываюсь быть смирным, послушным мальчиком и не действовать вам на нервы.</p><p>Чародея дважды обожгло стыдом: в первый раз, потому что угроза убить демона совершенно вылетела у него из головы, и во второй раз, потому что идея смирного Хайда, не действующего на нервы, вызывала в его душе резкое отторжение. Между этими недоразумениями маячила ехидная мысль, что перед самой конференцией нечистый наконец решил позаботиться о сохранности своей филейной части. Находясь в таком положении, Джекилл даже не знал, что ответить.</p><p>— Право, лучше бы сделка, — на пределе слышимости пробормотал он.</p><p>— Сделка, мой дорогой доктор? — засмеялся демон. — Ну-ну. А что, есть условия, которые видятся вам соблазнительными?</p><p>— Как в "Фаусте", — задумчиво ответил чародей. — Любопытно, отличается ли служба вольного демона от службы личного.</p><p>— Такую сделку я не то что не предложил бы, я б её и не принял, — фыркнул Хайд. — Десятилетия быть на побегушках у человека? И ради чего? Чтобы получить ещё одного раба к десяткам прочих? Нужно быть безумцем, чтобы согласиться на это [24].</p><p>— Хотите сказать, моя душа этого не стоит?</p><p>Повисла пауза.</p><p>— Разумеется, стоит, Джекилл, — нечистый говорил медленно и бесцветно, — как самородное золото стоит того, чтобы приехать за ним в Америку и целыми днями копать под палящим солнцем. И всё же, чтобы решиться на такое, нужно быть безумцем.</p><p>Переварив это высказывание, учёный задал другой вопрос.</p><p>— Стало быть, Мефистофель из версии Гёте — безумец?</p><p>— Да, — загадочно улыбнувшись, подтвердил лукавый. — Вы знаете, почему его "Фауст" назван трагедией?</p><p>— Вероятно, потому, что главных героев настигает смерть? — безыскусно предположил доктор.</p><p>— Произведение оканчивается спасением душ Фауста и Маргариты, — возразил демон, сгибая ногу в колене и закидывая на неё другую, — разве это печальный финал?</p><p>Джекилл, раздумывая, молчал. </p><p>— Старина Мефисто безнадёжно полюбил своего господина, — горько улыбаясь, продолжил Эдвард, — это и стало его безумием. Господь предвидел такой исход, соглашась на спор из пролога… как и то, что Фауст получит спасение, оказавшись в раю, куда нет дороги падшим. Мефистофель оказался навечно разлучён со своим возлюбленным, и в этом состоит его трагедия.</p><p>— Нонсенс, — неуверенно возразил волшебник.</p><p>— Возможно, — драматическая пелена спала со взора демона, и он ухмыльнулся. — В конце концов, моя задача — смущать невинные умы, в благородную почву бросать сорное семя…</p><p>— Звучало бы логично, не будь мне тридцати девяти лет от роду, мистер Хайд, — с нескрываемой иронией отметил Джекилл. — Что же до вашего уговора, то скажите мне вот что: неужели десятилетия "быть смирным и послушным мальчиком" не пытка для вас?</p><p>— Я неудачно выразился, — поморщился демон. — Могу пообещать только не действовать вам на нервы. </p><p>Волшебник усмехнулся. Ну, разумеется.</p><p>— В любом случае, я отказываюсь. И ещё один сеанс удушения моего решения не изменит, так и знайте.</p><p>Хайд вздохнул с притворным разочарованием; в последние дни Генри хорошо натренировался отличать актёрство от правды. Или же актёрство от более искусного актёрства — это ещё предстояло выяснить.</p><p>***</p><p>Учёные колдуны любили приурочивать свои конференции к праздникам кельтского колеса года, чтобы после неё иметь значимый повод гулять вовсю. В Самайн же начиналась настоящая вакханалия — такая, что обычные люди с каждым годом становились всё суевернее и   выдумывали всё больше небылиц, да таких, что и матёрый ведун вздрогнет.</p><p>Джекилл был третьим выступающим. Рукава его тёмно-синей мантии были усыпаны крохотными серебряными звёздами, и такие же сверкали снизу на широких полях его остроконечной шляпы. Седина его висков, имея такое обрамление, навевала мысли о млечном пути.<br/>
Взмахнув кистью, он заставил древний свиток взмыть и увеличиться в размерах, являя зашифрованный текст всему залу. Учёный вкратце рассказал о технологии дешифровки и криптографических особенностях текста, после чего полностью зачитал содержание манускрипта, ожидаемо повергая всех присутствующих в состояние крайнего удивления. В конце выступления он суммировал суть своего открытия и объявил:</p><p>— А теперь, дамы и господа, смертельный номер!</p><p>С этими словами он отдёрнул стоявшую в углу сцены ширму, и глазам шокированной публики предстал демон, привязанный к деревянному стулу серебряной цепью. В том, что это был именно демон, не усомнился никто: по всему залу разносилась злобная, мерзостная негативная энергия, свойственная адским созданиям, хотя лицо нечистого было скрыто. </p><p>— Перед вами мой личный демон, которого я призвал в порядке эксперимента, и сегодня я убью его на ваших глазах вот этим, — в руке чародея сверкнул холодный металл, — ножом из чистого серебра. </p><p>Слёзы в глазах Эдварда блестели не хуже того самого ножа. Джекилл, сохраняя бесстрастное лицо, наклонился к его уху.</p><p>— Полно, Хайд, — мягко прошептал волшебник ему в ухо, незаметно касаясь пальцами цепи на спинке стула, — неужто вы разучились отличать угрозы от пустого бахвальства?</p><p>С этими словами нож вонзился туда, где у людей обычно бывает сердце.</p><p>Хайду стоит отдать должное: соображал он быстро. Почувствовав, что серебряная цепь вокруг него превращается в стальную, в точности как и вошедший в грудную клетку нож, он молниеносно понял, что пришло время включать актёра. Рот его распахнулся в истошном вопле, которому позавидовала бы и банши, после чего всё его тело испарилось в смердящий серой дым — так обычно погибали демоны. Столь же незаметным и лёгким, как в прошлые разы, касанием руки Джекилл превратил цепь и нож обратно в серебряные. </p><p>— На этом моё выступление окончено, — элегантно поклонился он и присоединился к залу — слушать доклад следующего исследователя.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Конференция закончилось, из зала все выходили взбудораженные новостями науки и предвкушающие Самайнский шабаш. Джекилл тоже предвкушал веселье, но ещё больше он предвкушал встречу с Хайдом, поскольку "веселье" и "Хайд" за прошедшие несколько недель слились в его голове в единое неправедное нечто.</p><p>— Скучаете, сэр? — раздался знакомый хриплый голос из-за левого плеча. Обернувшись, чародей увидел ведьму — вернее, Эдварда, изображающего ведьму. На нём была закрытая мантия женского кроя и остроконечная шляпа с  несколько раз заломанным конусом, а под глазами — чёрная подводка. Привычные волосы до подбородка и малый рост только способствовали успеху маскировки.</p><p>— Без вас — разумеется, — расплываясь от нелепой, щекочущей радости, отозвался Джекилл, — но к чему этот маскарад? Йоль ещё не настал. [25]</p><p>— Чтобы мы могли танцевать в паре, мой дорогой доктор, — лукаво улыбнулся демон. — Совсем скоро начнётся музыка, неужто вы откажете мне в таком удовольствии?</p><p>— Не смею, — прошептал волшебник и поднёс к губам руку своего личного проклятия. На заднем фоне флейта запела вступление. — Будете ли вы так любезны, юная леди, подарить мне этот танец?</p><p>"Юная леди", будучи в приятном расположении духа (несмотря на репетицию насильственной смерти несколькими часами ранее) прямо-таки расточала любезности. Между кострищами, разожжёнными вокруг огромого пировального стола, вилась причудливая вереница пар танцующих, и чародей с демоном не выделялись среди них нисколько. Мелодия волнообразно отбрасывала колдунов и колдуний друг от друга, и через считанные секунды сталкивала снова (поскольку пальцы их всегда оставались соединёнными), создавая из шабаша некий живой, дышащий организм, кружила пары друг вокруг друга.</p><p>Заиграла другая мелодия, и с ней градус магии несколько возрос: танец предпологал прохождение напрямую через пламя. Настоящие ведьмы огня никогда не боялись, даже наоборот — купались в обжигающих языках при любом удобном случае. После прохождения через костер одежды воспламенялись, но тушить их было не принято, это был пляс огня, пляс во славу огня, шествие красного петуха. Он был проще предыдущего по технике, но требовал больше сил, которые у немолодого Джекилла иссякали достаточно быстро. Уставших никто за нарушение строя не ругал, они вот так запросто напрямую отправлялись зачинать пиршество. Традиция гласила, что первый севший за стол должен встать последним; чародей опасливо убедился, что эта роль выпала ему. Пиршество… действительно было великим, тот самый первый нередко погибал от вынужденного переедания и бывал перед рассветом принесён в жертву духам или богам. Генри уже стал жертвой вполне конкретного духа, и тот вряд ли стал бы делиться.</p><p>Настоящая досада взяла, когда волшебник, перепробовав все привлекательные закуски, понял, что сыт. Хайд его затруднений не разделял, но, видимо, что-то почувствовал, поскольку предложил подняться и прогуляться вдоль дышащей свежестью ночи. Огни Самайна полыхали всюду, куда мог дотянуться взгляд, городок был полностью зачарован на одну-единственную ночь, и жители его, даже собаки и кошки, спали беспробудным сном. Джекилл и Хайд шли куда-то вглубь домов, заглядывали в окна, оставляли в почтовых ящиках подарки, перекрашивали в ядрёные цвета сохшее на нитках бельё и гонялись друг за другом по узким-узким закоулкам, смеялись и задыхались, обещали той же ночью вернуться в Лондон и напугать нескольких человек. Такие традиции святы, нарушать никак нельзя. Какой-то тупиковый дворик утопал в полублетевших жухлых растениях, и чародей по какому-то наитию задержался там, задержался и не ошибся — Хайда удалось словить, когда он, не видя ничего и никого, попытался пронестись мимо. Вместо этого учёный утянул его в сад. </p><p>— Так почему не убили меня, м? Святоша, — нечистый улыбался хитрюще-хитрюще, и в сердце от этой улыбки тянуло. — Красиво бы вышло… успешно. Восхитительный же был план!</p><p>— Вы спутали мне все планы, — мутно ответил волшебник, и в мыслях у него так же мутилось от того, что он хотел сделать, что он <em>собирался сделать</em>. Тут не то, что спутанные планы, тут ко всем чертям спутанные приоритеты. — И я всё ещё могу вас убить. В любой момент.</p><p>— Разумеется, — безропотно согласился тот, но по глазам ясно было: не верит ни единому слову. Опять, как распахнутый бульварный роман читает его, сволочь. </p><p>Спланировала на замлю остроконечная шляпа Хайда: Джекилл так напористо запустил пальцы в его волосы, будто гребнем зачёсывая передние пряди назад, что голова жертвы запрокинулась. Недавние черти из глаз куда-то исчезли, оставляя много места для страха. Двумя пальцами правой руки чародей надавил снизу на челюсть демона. </p><p>— Что же, этого вы добивались, мистер Хайд? — тихий голос Джекилла, дрожавший почти на самых губах демона, то и дело бесконтрольно срывался в шёпот. — Томительной привязанности, дружбы и страсти вашего смертного?</p><p>Эдвард смотрел искоса из-под прикрытых век, хрипло вдыхал через рот — пальцы на шее мешали. Волшебник только сильнее их вдавил, будто садист какой, и его губ коснулось слабое тепло выдыхаемого воздуха. </p><p>— Взаимности, мой дорогой доктор, — прозвучало на пределе слышимости, и Хайд привстал на носочки, чтобы упереться губами в и без того близкий рот Джекилла, и тот поцеловал его —  крепко, жадно, как демон, стремящийся испить душу продавшейся жертвы.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] Весь ритуал вызова основан на очень странном эпиграфе к "Странной истории доктора Джекилла и мистера Хайда", который, насколько я понимаю, присутствует только в русском переводе. Привожу его:<br/>"Храните нерушимость этих уз,<br/>С ветрами, с вереском незыблем наш союз.<br/>Вдали от родины, я знаю, что для нас<br/>Цветёт на севере душистый дрок сейчас"<br/>[2] На этом моменте у меня включился режим злой (или ехидной?) авторши: Эдвард Второй из одноимённой трагедии Кристофера Марло погиб от раскалённой кочерги, засунутой в задний проход.<br/>[3] Характеристики канонного мистера Хайда.<br/>[4] Демон не может вселится в человека без разрешения.<br/>[5] Характеристики канонного перевоплощения Джекилла в Хайда.<br/>[6] Эпитеты "роскошный и фешенебельный" — поклон в сторону Антона Лапенко и его персонажа Ричарда Сапогова.<br/>[7] Поклон в сторону П. Дж. Вудхауза и его персонажа Берти Вустера, который на протяжении всех рассказов пытается избежать навязанных со стороны помолвок.<br/>[8] Быстрая ходьба — канонная характеристика мистера Хайда.<br/>[9] Можно, наверное, считать это шуткой, потому что винт — парная игра, и разбить в ней сразу всех игроков за одну партию невозможно.<br/>[10] Прототип отца Джона — поэт Джон Донн, который жил на рубеже 16 и 17 веков. Важно понимать, что события "Странной истории…" происходят в 18 веке, так что этот кусок является исключительно ебанутой фантазией авторши и не имеет ничего общего с оригинальной новеллой.<br/>[11] Боевое искусство, в котором много внимания уделяется использованию шеста.<br/>[12] "Baby, we don’t need these lights, cause you’ll be seeing stars tonight" — строчка из The Cab - Moon<br/>[13] Еееееее бой начались отсылки к "Фаусту" Гёте! Пока что не такие очевидные:<br/>"Едва я миг отдельный возвеличу,<br/>Вскричавв «Мгновение, повремени!» —<br/>Всё кончено, и я твоя добыча,<br/>И мне спасения нет из западни"<br/>[14] Фраза, используемая в интернете, чтобы заявить, что троллинг не удался.<br/>[15] Да-да, то самое “Are you threatening me with a spoon?” из сериала "Мерлин"<br/>[16] Асексуальная шутка типа "зачем секс, когда есть торт"<br/>[17] Реверсивная психология предполагает, что вы требуете одно, а ожидаете прямо противоположное.<br/>[18] Очередной поклон в сторону П. Дж. Вудхауза, в рассказах которого кража шлема полицейского является важным юмористическим элементом.<br/>[19] Инициалы их пейринга.<br/>[20] Монолог леди Макбет из "Макбета" Шекспира, акт пятый, сцена первая:<br/>"Пятно, пятно никак не сходит! Сойди, сойди, проклятое пятно. Час? Два? Теперь пора за дело. Ад сумрачен? Стыдись, милорд! Солдат — и устрашён! К чему бояться, кто узнает, коль не посмеют нашу власть к ответу призывать? Но кто подумал бы, что в старце столько крови"<br/>[21] Обыгрывается выражение "вешать лапшу на уши", то есть "обманывать”<br/>[22] Имеется в виду французская оккупация Москвы 1812 года, когда Наполеон ждал ключей от города, но так и не получил их, поскольку абсолютно все жители уехали.<br/>[23] Хайд метафорически сравнивает себя с огнём, а остроты Джекилла — с щепками и клинками, которые должны были в нём расплавиться и сгореть.<br/>[24] Условия, которые ставит Фаусту Мефистофель:<br/>"Тебе со мною будет здесь удобно,<br/>Я буду исполнять любую блажь.<br/>За это в жизни тамошней, загробной<br/>Ты тем же при свиданье мне воздашь"<br/>[25] Все упомянутые далее традиции и ритуалы — авторский вымысел.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>